


and just like that

by WattStalf



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, idk what this is, theyre themselves ya know, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You shot me.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><i>I didn't shoot</i> you<i>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	and just like that

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea, i just like these two???????  
> 

“You shot me,” she says, steely-eyed and determined not to give in this time.

“I didn't shoot _you_ ,” he replies, his voice nearly a purr, and she _is not_ going to let that weaken her resolve. There's an occupational hazard that comes with being involved with Fango, but some things are just _too much_ , and Lacrima has to draw the line somewhere, no matter what he says or does.

“So then why did I end up bleeding?” she asks, raising a brow.

“Aw, come on,” he whines, throwing his hands up in frustration. “I didn't want to hurt you, you know that? If there's anyone you should be mad at, it's the bastard who broke in while we were _enjoying_ ourselves so much.” He pouts for only a second, and then a nasty grin breaks out over his features.

“Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it,” says Lacrima, scowling at him. “You're hardly worth my time anymore.”

Fango's eyes darken with lust and actually licks his lips at her words. “Keep talking like that and you're gonna drive me a little too crazy,  _you know_ ? At least save  _something_ for the bedroom, right?” His laugh, which is more like a cackle, is earsplitting.

“ _No_ ,” she says, and her tone is harsh because she has to make it clear to him, she has to get him to give up and leave now, because if he doesn't, she isn't sure how she is going to hold up. What is about this horrifying, strange man that keeps pulling her in when she's promised herself that she's done for good?

“Are you sure? You're gonna break my heart.” He shakes his head, reaching in his back pocket and pulling out a stack of bills that he thumbs through, winking at her. “You wouldn't want that, would you?”

She only hesitates for a moment, a humiliating moment, before she takes the money and sneers at him. “I'll be breaking a lot more than your heart before I'm done with you,  _pig_ .” He shudders in delight.

 


End file.
